


Будь это фильм про ковбоев (я отдал бы тебе свои сапоги)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anachronistic Approach to History, Bickering, Cultural Differences, During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Yuletide 2014, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среди доверенного нам богами есть секреты, о которых никогда не узнать историкам - и они важнее всех прочих знаний.<br/><i>Генри Дэвид Торо</i></p><p>В этот час я с тобой говорю по секрету,<br/>Этого я никому не сказал бы, тебе одному говорю.<br/><i>Уолт Уитмен "Песня о себе"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Будь это фильм про ковбоев (я отдал бы тебе свои сапоги)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if this was a cowboy movie (i'd give you my boots)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808392) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.

ФАРАОН ЧЕТВЁРТОЙ ДИНАСТИИ: ЕГИПЕТСКАЯ ЭКСПОЗИЦИЯ ПРИБЫЛА В НЬЮ-ЙОРК  
ШЕСТОГО ОКТЯБРЯ СОСТОИТСЯ МИРОВАЯ ПРЕМЬЕРА В НЬЮ-ЙОРКСКОМ МУЗЕЕ ЕСТЕСТВЕННОЙ ИСТОРИИ

Великолепно сохранившаяся мумия фараона Акменра, найденная знаменитой Нильской экспедицией профессора О'Коннела, в сопровождении надёжной охраны прибудет в Нью-Йорк двадцать пятого сентября 1952-го года. Она станет центром готовящейся выставки, посвящённой культуре и искусству Древнего Египта. Впервые за более чем шестьдесят лет фараон Акменра воссоединится с древними артефактами, изначально погребёнными вместе с ним. Мумия и другие экспонаты будут выставлены в зале-имитации внутренних комнат гробницы фараона.

*

\- Ты собираешься начать с самого начала? - недоверчиво спросил Октавиус. - Насколько тогда затянется эта история?  
\- Эй, ты сам сказал "расскажи что-нибудь", - дрожа, ответил Джедидайя. - А начинать нужно всегда с начала, так?  
\- Я не говорил этого. Я только предположил, что обмен историями о былом поможет скоротать дорогу и отвлечь нас от мыслей о...  
\- Неизбежной смерти? О том, что мы не в музее, и, когда взойдёт солнце, мы превратимся в пыль и нас развеет ветром, словно перекати-поле на пустынной дороге? - Джедидайя мрачно уставился в темноту. - О да, спасибо, что напомнил об этом. Опять.  
\- Ну... я не говорил "неизбежной смерти", - Октавиус пнул комок грязи, отбросив его с пути. - Может, Ларри поймёт, что мы не сгинули в огне, когда наша повозка взорвалась. Может, он вернётся за нами...  
\- Ага, и, может, свиньи научатся летать, - раздражённо перебил Джедидайя. - Слушай, помолчи, а? Я тут историю рассказываю!

*

И так всё и началось. До того, как охранники сообразили запирать всё на ночь, царил настоящий бардак, каждый волен был бродить, где хочет, и делать, что вздумается. Конечно, сильно далеко никто не забредал. Стоило высунуться из Зала Цивилизаций - и с одной стороны тебя оглушал рёв орудий двух могучих армий великанов, сошедшихся на поле боя, а с другой ждало целое стадо гигантских чудовищ, которые неустанно кричали и выли; носорогов и слонов, пятнистых кошек и диких собак, и каждый из них был так огромен, что мог проглотить тебя в один присест.  
Даже олень был гигантом! В самый первый день пятнистый олень пришёл в зал, просунул голову в Мир и стал объедать верхушки деревьев. Крики и брошенные камни его не испугали; тоннельщикам пришлось применить порох. Они израсходовали почти все запасы, чуть не взорвали торговый пост, а олень лишь странно посмотрел на них и неторопливо ушёл.  
Многие после этого попрятались, скрывшись за деревьями или поглубже в тоннелях. Но один ковбой подошёл к самому краю Мира и посмотрел вниз. "Что ж, Джедидайя", сказал он себе... Джедидайя. Это точно было его имя? Ну, ничем не хуже других, решил он. "Да, сэр, Джедидайя. Пора прокатиться".  
Но он не смог придумать, как вывести лошадь из Мира, так что он просто спустился по верёвке и и пошёл на своих двоих. Джедидайя прижимался к стене и замирал каждый раз, когда замечал чьё-то движение, и, хотя это заняло немало времени, он всё же достиг зала, откуда раздавались все эти выстрелы. Слева стоял огромный дилижанс для гигантов, а справа был скрытый за твёрдым стеклом мир в стене. И там тоже жили гиганты!  
Щурясь от порохового дыма, Джедидайя стал пробираться к стеклянной стене. Вокруг лежало множество тел гигантов, но из тел их вместо внутренностей вываливалась набивка для кукол. Джедидайя обходил их по дуге. Два живых гиганта за стеклом выглядели знакомо, будто из его эпохи, но скорее как путешественники или исследователи.  
\- Эй, на палубе! - крикнул Джедидайя и помахал шляпой, чтобы привлечь их внимание, но они на него даже не взглянули. Он нахмурился. (Это заставило его чувствовать себя кем-то незначительным, и ему это не нравилось).  
Он собирался уйти, когда кто-то постучал в стекло с той стороны. Как оказалось, ещё там была девушка, прелестная леди из племени шошонов, с косами и в платье из оленьей кожи, украшенном иглами дикобраза. И весьма остроглазая, раз смогла заметить Джедидайю. Она с любопытством склонилась к стеклу, чтобы получше разглядеть его.  
\- Привет вам! - крикнул Джедидайя. Она озадаченно посмотрела на него.  
\- Pehnaho! - попробовал он снова, надеясь, что выбрал нужное наречие. Но она лишь покачала головой и дотронулась до уха; она не могла услышать его из-за стекла. Жестоко это, запирать столь прекрасную леди, подумал Джедидайя. Он сделал шаг назад, снял шляпу и поклонился незнакомке. Она кивнула ему, чуть заметно улыбнувшись, и он почувствовал себя немного лучше.  
\- Что ж... прощайте, мисс! - сказал он и отправился в обратный путь к своему Миру.  
На второй день Джедидайя взял с собой в военный зал Маверика, Бо и Ласситера и показал им всё, что увидел. Если подождать час или два, люди-куклы поубивают друг друга и замрут на полу, тогда можно будет ходить среди них спокойно. Джедидайя и остальные набросали карту почти всего зала, затем направились обратно.  
Но по дороге им попались несколько задиристых римлян, словно вышедших из старых книжек, они заявили, будто Джед и его люди вторглись на их территорию, ну, и что ещё оставалось делать, кроме как поставить этих выскочек на место? Их главой был напыщенный индюк по имени Октавиус - самое глупое имя, что Джедидайя когда-либо слышал. И если он думал, что Джедидайя станет терпеть всякие выходки от какого-то павлина в сандалиях и модной юбчонке...

*

\- Это не юбка, - недовольно прервал его Октавиус, растирая голые руки.  
Джедидайя смерил его взглядом, пока они пробирались через грязь обратно к музею. Выдохнул — и тёплое облачко дыхания растворилось перед ним в морозном воздухе.  
\- Кто тут рассказывает, я или ты?  
\- Рассказывай правильно, - пробормотал Октавиус.  
\- Я рассказываю так, как помню сам. Что тут неправильного?  
\- Это часть моей брони и называется она "птерюгес", - заявил Октавиус, но устало, без своего обычного напора.  
Джедидайя нахмурился.  
\- Я это даже произнести не могу! И в любом случае, это лишь римское название для юбки. Тебе меня не провести, красотуля.  
Октавиус тоскливо заворчал без слов себе под нос, и на мгновение Джедидайя подумал, что зашёл слишком далеко со своими поддевками. Он лишь хотел отвлечь Октавиуса, он не собирался оскорблять его... но затем Октавиус рассмеялся (ну, скорее закашлялся), потянулся к нему и ухватил Джедидайю за плечо. Сжал, несильно, лишь чтобы Джедидайя почувствовал это, и убрал руку.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, но в этом нет нужды, - сказал Октавиус. - Поверь, я не пал духом. Мы вернёмся в музей к восходу.  
\- Ты уверен? - Джедидайя вздрогнул от холода и страха, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Они шли, казалось, уже множество часов, но даже ещё не увидели музей за деревьями, хотя Октавиус и уверял, что идут они в нужном направлении. До сих пор их путь был ровным, но теперь перед ними возник скользкий грязный склон, ведущий к улице, и Джедидайя непроизвольно сглотнул - в горле словно застрял ком. Их движение с этой минуты замедлится. Если музей не окажется там, наверху...  
\- Продолжай, - напомнил Октавиус.  
\- Ах да. Я только подошёл к самому интересному.

*

Сузив глаза, Джедидайя мастерски выхватил пистолет и наставил его римскому генералу прямо между глаз.  
\- Нет, это ты послушай, мистер. Может, ты и носишь самую расфуфыренную пасхальную шляпку по эту сторону Бостона, но она не остановит пулю.  
(Это был блеф, по крайней мере наполовину. Нельзя стрелять в безоружного. Но даже тогда Джедидайя почувствовал, что что-то не так. Пистолет не совсем правильно лежал в руке, и он не мог понять, в чём дело.)  
\- И что это за оружие? - генерал зыркнул на него из-под тёмных бровей. - Хотя неважно. Вы сложите его и сдадитесь великой Римской Империи.  
Джедидайя вздрогнул, словно укушенная слепнем лошадь. (Сначала его преследуют гигантские твари и призраки, а теперь ещё какой-то франт будет ему приказы отдавать? Хотя ноги у него были ничего...)  
\- Я приказываю вам сдаваться! - взревел генерал, и Джедидайя нажал на спуск. Его пистолет щёлкнул, но выстрела не последовало, и спутники Джедидайи, ахнув, потянулись к своим пистолетам. Они тоже не работали. Римляне, усмехаясь, шагнули вперёд, и Джедидайя с руганью сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал он. - Значит, будет по-плохому! - его сердце подскочило было к горлу, но он почти сразу понял, что это будет честная драка. Римляне могли размахивать своими кинжалами и мечами сколько угодно, но лезвия просто соскальзывали с цели, никого не раня. А уж в рукопашной люди Джедидайи вполне могли одолеть их. (Ну, наверное.)  
Конечно, если никто не получает ран, трудно понять, когда заканчивать битву. Вероятно, они дрались бы до самого восхода, но Маверик вдруг закричал:  
\- Народ! Джедидайя!  
В его голосе звучала неприкрытая паника, и все оглянулись. Над ними, подползя сзади, нависла змея, быстрая и бесшумная, с жуткими чёрными глазами размером с пушечные ядра. Кобра, подумал Джедидайя; он видел их только в книжках, но она точно выглядела как кобра. В любом случае, змея была огромной, яростно шипя, всё раздувалась, становясь ещё больше, и угрожающе раскачивалась над ними.  
\- Шумите! - крикнул римский генерал, и его люди принялись кричать и бросать щиты на землю.  
\- Вы его слышали! - рявкнул Джедидайя, его команда присоединилась к римлянам. Сам не заметив, Джедидайя придвинулся к римлянам... или, может, это римляне придвинулись к ним. Да, скорее всего... в общем, они сбились в одну шумящую, лязгающую железом и кричащую толпу.  
Но ненадолго. Когда они начали шуметь, кобра удивлённо отступила. Но теперь вновь поползла к ним, высовывая язык.  
\- Не давайте ей плюнуть на себя, - угрюмо посоветовал один из римлян, и Джедидайя засмеялся.  
\- Плюнуть? Да нам повезёт, если это всё, что она сделает... - начал было Джедидайя, кобра в этот момент, раскачавшись, бросилась на них - но, разумеется, до того, как она достигла цели, её схватило некое желтовато-бурое создание. Оно было похоже на небольшую ласку, но с чуть более пушистым хвостом. Оно пыталось прокусить голову кобры, а кобра - сбросить его, шипя и извиваясь. Джедидайя таращился на них какую-то секунду, затем очнулся, толкнул Бо и дёрнул за ухо Маверика, заставив их выйти из ступора.  
\- Быстро, шевелите ногами, парни!  
\- Отступаем! - возвестил римский генерал вслед за ним, и все бросились бежать. Кобра всё ещё пыталась сбросить ласку, размахивая хвостом во все стороны. Джедидайя успел броситься на землю, но хвост ударил кого-то позади него, и бедолага, врезавшись в Джедидайю, покатился по земле.  
Действуя скорее на инстинктах, Джедидайя перевернулся, схватил парня и поднял на ноги.  
\- Беги давай!  
Чёрт, это был один из римлян, тощий рыжий пацан с веснушками. Что ж, бегал, как оказалось, он весьма шустро. Может, от этих юбок действительно была польза.

*

\- Так это ты спас Руфуса? - удивился Октавиус.  
\- Ну, знаешь, кто бы не совершил столь невероятно смелый, героический, бескорыстный поступок... - Джедидайя смахнул с плеча несколько снежинок.  
\- Ты сказал, что думал, будто он один из ваших!  
\- И что, это делает его спасение не таким героичным? - возмутился Джедидайя. - Ты это хочешь сказать, да?  
\- Нет, нет, - со вздохом ответил Октавиус, - продолжай...

*

\- Это не конец, - театрально проревел римский генерал, явно рисуясь на публику. - Вы ещё падёте перед Римом, варвары! Да! И преклоните колени!  
\- Ты даже пули не стоишь, пустая башка! - заорал в ответ Джедидайя. - Но в одном ты прав: это не конец!

*

Джедидайя замолчал. У Октавиуса опять появился этот мрачный взгляд, означающий, что его что-то гнетёт. Джедидайя терпеливо ждал, пока он выскажется, прерывисто дыша - они взбирались на холм.  
\- Ты... действительно думал, что я рисуюсь?  
Джедидайя рассмеялся.  
\- Да ещё как! И это первое, что мне в тебе понравилось.  
\- О, - Октавиус моргнул.  
\- А теперь, - велел Джедидайя, - успокойся и не перебивай. Или сам хочешь рассказывать?  
\- Может, и хочу! Мы, римляне, известны своим ораторским искусством, знаешь ли.  
\- Знаю. В этом-то и беда.  
\- Молчи. И слушай меня.  
Джедидайя замолчал. Почти.  
\- ...тебе лучше постараться как следует.

*

День третий. Когда Рим очнулся от сна, стена была закрыта, а мир снаружи удивительно тих - ни грохота и вспышек, ни рёва могучих зверей.  
Люди Октавиуса пытались пробиться через стену, но не смогли оставить на ней и царапины. Они пробовали поджигать её, но это лишь слегка опалило поверхность, зато весь Мир оказался в дыме. Луциус, архитектор, сказал, что вряд ли получится расплавить её, не спалив попутно Рим, и сенаторы тоже были против. Кроме того, услышав о гигантах и варварах, Сенат решил, что лучше сперва оценить имеющиеся у них ресурсы перед тем, как вновь покидать Мир.  
Граждане Рима довольно быстро вернулись к ежедневным занятиям. Работа Октавиуса заключалась в посещении политических собраний на Форуме и присмотром за солдатами. Его первым заданием от Сената было сделать перепись жителей Рима с указанием их рода занятий, особое внимание уделяя тем, кто представлял важность для военных нужд, и составить всесторонний отчёт, который...

*

\- Так, стоп. Это что такое? - не выдержал Джедидайя. - Это римляне вот так рассказывают истории? Знаешь... просто брось меня здесь, ладно? Оставь в сугробе и дай спокойно умереть.  
\- А мне казалось, вы, строители стального коня, одобряете военные хитрости? - усмехнулся Октавиус. - Ваша история богата событиями не больше нашей. Иногда охранник заболевал или не появлялся, и ночь принадлежала нам. Но потом нас всегда запирали вновь, лишая нашей законной свободы.  
\- Вот уж нет! Не задирай нос! Я могу такое порассказать, что у тебя челюсть отвалится!  
Октавиус пожал плечами.  
\- Ну рассказывай!  
\- Ладно, но не дуйся больше, - Джедидайя сделал глубокий вдох, ледяной воздух лезвием вошёл в его лёгкие. - Не смотри на меня так, ты знаешь, о чём я. Итак, дай подумать... - он оценивающе посмотрел на Октавиуса. - Да, эта подойдёт.

*

Что ж, всегда есть непроложенные ещё пути, необъезженные пока лошади, и истории, что только ждут свой черёд быть рассказанными у печи в городской лавке...  
...и что же выяснилось? Мир оказался не таким уж закрытым, особенно сверху. Запад имел преимущество перед римлянами и этими демоническими любителями пирамид - здесь были горы, простирающиеся к небу, и с помощью кирки и верёвок можно было подняться в угол, туда, где небо подходило к стене. А забравшись туда - при определённой ловкости вылезти наружу. Это занимало много времени, иногда приходилось падать и расшибаться - но порой дело увенчивалось успехом! И если удавалось потом найти укромный угол, чтобы залечь там на дневное время, то всю следующую ночь можно было бродить по музею.

*

\- Что, ты даже не припишешь этот подвиг себе?  
\- Тихо, не порть момент, сейчас будет самое интересное.

*

Выбраться из Запада было нелегко, но всё это был сущий пустяк по сравнению с тем, как вернуться. Для этого нужно было либо попасться охраннику (чего никто не хотел делать) либо дождаться дня, когда один из них не появится на работе по какой-либо причине (погода, например, или болезнь) - когда их оставалось только двое, они обычно не успевали закрыть диорамы. И поскольку нет смысла закрывать стойло, когда лошадь сбежала, все получали возможность бродить по Залу всю ночь, а пару раз и все выходные. Это обычно заканчивалось дракой между строителями железной дороги, римской армией и этими противными майя с пирамид... но, по крайней мере, было о чём поболтать, когда тебя вновь закрывали за стеклом.  
Итак, однажды после таких выходных свободы, Джедидайя прогуливался среди деревьев, чтобы прочистить голову, и на краю близ стены он заметил нескольких китайцев из команды строителей - они, по всей видимости, что-то праздновали. Глубоко вдохнув, он подошел поближе. Двое из них играли в ту странную игру, похожую на домино. Парень по имени Чон пытался как-то объяснить ему правила, но Джедидайя едва мог произнести название, не говоря уже о том, чтобы запомнить все эти картинки, да и деньги терять ему надоело довольно быстро.  
Остальные собрались вокруг котла, и что бы там не готовилось, пахло оно аппетитно.  
\- Привет, Чон, привет, Сэм, привет, Квонг, - сказал Джедидайя. - Как делишки сегодня?  
\- Отлично, Джед, - ответил Чон. - Хочешь партию в маджонг? Мне кажется, у тебя начинало получаться!  
Некоторые засмеялись, а кто-то... хихикнул. Джедидайя моргнул и присмотрелся. Внезапно до него дошло, что в группе есть новый человек, и он подпрыгнул от удивления чуть ли не на милю.  
\- Кто это, чёрт возьми? Это _девушка_? - Он наклонился, чтобы заглянуть под поля её шляпы. Так и есть, девушка! На ней был тот же бесформенный халат, что на других, и, откровенно говоря, особой красотой она не блистала, но это определённо была девушка. - Откуда она?  
\- Не твоё дело, - заявил Ах Бен, худощавый парень с острой бородкой, шагнул вперёд и расправил плечи, закрыв собой девушку.  
\- Ой, да брось. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что нельзя просто сграбастать понравившуюся девчонку и убежать с ней...  
\- 这还了得! - вклинилась девушка, высунувшись из-за плеча Ах Бена и пронзительно глядя на него. - 我不是随便出去结婚的!  
Джедидайя вытаращился на них.  
\- Женаты? Прошу прощения, вы сказали "женаты"?  
\- В самом деле! - гордо подтвердил Ах Бен. - Она из модели рыбацкой лодки с первого этажа. Её семья одобряет, всё чин по чину. Так что не суй нос.  
\- Что? О, нет, нет. Слушай, нос я совать буду, потому что это уже моё дело, если гиганты придут сюда и начнут всё переворачивать из-за того, что твоя новая миссис не там, где должна быть!  
\- А, ясно, - сказал Чон. - Гиганты!  
\- Да, гиганты, - повторил Сэм. Они понимающе посмотрели друг на друга.  
\- Эй, минуточку, - запротестовал Джедидайя, увидев, как команда поднимает брови, обмениваясь взглядами. - Слушайте, я не трус! Я их не боюсь! Просто хочу, чтобы они держались подальше от нас, как я им и говорил! ...Да, именно так!  
\- 她会做饭! - произнёс Квонг. - Скажи ему, Ах Бен!  
\- 是的! - жена Ах Бена вздёрнула подбородок. - 猪肉，鸡肉，蘑菇 ，面，什么都会做!  
\- Что? Лапша? - Джедидайя с надеждой покосился на котёл. - Вы сказали, цыплёнок и лапша, мэм?  
\- Никакой тебе лапши, ковбой, - скрестил руки на груди Ах Бен.  
\- Ой, да ладно. Слушай, она может оставаться, я ж страсть как обожаю всякие любовные истории. Я ведь не говорил, что она не может остаться. Миссис Ах Бен, вам здесь рады, - поспешил сказать Джедидайя. Всё-таки на одних консервах далеко не уедешь. Он умоляюще посмотрел на девушку. Та же устремила взгляд за его плечо, притворяясь, что не видит ковбоя. Да, она и Ах Бен будут отличной парой.  
\- Почему бы тебе не зайти завтра? - предложил Сэм. - У нас будут морские ушки... и маджонг!  
\- Нет! Я с тобой в эту игру не играю! Я в ней из рук вон плох!  
\- О, мы в курсе. Поэтому и... - Чон ткнул его локтем в бок, и Сэм закашлялся. - Просто приходи завтра! Мы приготовим порцию на тебя!  
\- Ладно, хорошо, только... держите её подальше от стекла, - сказал Джедидайя перед тем, как уйти. Ему не особо нравилось подобное смешение экспонатов, но Джианг (как выяснилось, девушку звали именно так) и Ах Бен всегда шутливо поддразнивали Джеда и закатывали отменные ужины следующие пятьдесят лет, так что... ну, что Джедидайя мог в этом понимать?

*

Окончив историю, Джедидайя замолчал, продолжая взбираться по пологому склону.  
В другое время Октавиус попросил бы его продолжить, но сейчас он был занят, да и Джедидайе не мешало целиком сконцентрироваться на подъёме. Оба тяжело дышали; они пытались сохранить быстрый темп, но с началом подъёма их движение ужасно замедлилось. Этот участок пути лежал в тени, и оттого был ещё более холодным и мокрым, и нужно было прилагать много усилий, чтобы сохранить равновесие в скользкой грязи. Когда кто-нибудь из них оступался и начинал скользить, другому приходилось помогать ему удержаться. В третий или четвёртый раз Джедидайя не успел схватить Октавиуса за руку достаточно крепко. Без поддержки тот рухнул в слякоть.  
\- Прости, приятель, - выдохнул Джедидайя.  
\- Нет, это всё моя неуклюжесть, - поднявшись, Октавиус стал отряхиваться, но с сажей и снегом было бесполезно тягаться.  
Джедидайя воспользовался внезапной передышкой и поднял взгляд на небо, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что небо стало светлее?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты даже не посмотрел!  
\- До рассвета ещё много часов, - самым беспечным своим тоном заявил Октавиус.  
\- О, если бы, - Джедидайя был почти очарован такой очевидной ложью.  
\- Просто продолжай двигаться, - Октавиус вновь зашагал вперёд. Джедидайя последовал за ним, они шли молча. Окружавшие их звуки внезапно стали казаться очень громкими - капающая вода, шуршащие на ветру ветки. Иногда вдалеке проносилась машина, разбрызгивая грязь из луж, и вновь исчезала в темноте.  
Октавиус поднимал голову каждый раз, когда это случалось, пытаясь определить, где находится дорога. Они продвинулись от неё не так уж далеко, по всей видимости. Хотя, конечно, тогда они ехали, а не шли.  
Он покачал головой, пытаясь заставить мысли вернуться к лежащему перед ними пути, но тщетно. Он вновь и вновь возвращался к тому, как они сюда попали. Чья была идея привести ящерицу-скелета? Всё случилось так быстро. И на какое-то время Октавиус действительно поверил, что этот безумный план может сработать.

*

С привязанной к машинке костью заставить ужасный скелет последовать за ними было легко. Как и догнать вероломного охранника, похитившего золотую скрижаль.  
Оказаться вне стен музея, на настоящем приключении, а не просто тратить ночь за ночью на блуждание внутри - Октавиус почти опьянел от счастья. И, неожиданно для него, лучшей частью оказалось присутствие Джедидайи. Как странно, что этот грубый варвар из неведомых времён оказался столь же хорошим воином и помощником, как и любой из солдат Октавиуса! Как странно, что он не смог разглядеть истинную сущность этого человека доселе!  
Конечно, они рисковали жизнью, покидая музей. Но пока они преследовали вора, укравшего скрижаль короля, Октавиус утешал себя мыслью, что, даже если он погибнет, он умрёт как настоящий герой, защищая граждан Рима от предателей и разбойников.  
Однако, когда жёлтая машинка потеряла управление на скользкой дороге, перевернулась и взлетела в воздух, он уцепился за другую мысль, более простую и приятную - с ним друг. Он не один.  
Из передней части машины повалил дым, и Октавиус ненадолго потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся, внутри было удушающе жарко и дымно, а Джедидайя неподвижно лежал около него. Краска на машине начала пузыриться от жара, и Октавиус выбил дверь со своей стороны и вытащил Джедидайю.  
Забросив пугающе обмякшее тело на плечо, он отнёс его к безопасному участку между двух толстых, изогнутых корней огромного дерева. Октавиус аккуратно положил его на землю, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, что кожа друга почернела, как уголь... нет, понял он, проведя дрожащей рукой по лицу Джедидайи, это просто сажа.  
\- Джедидайя, - позвал он дрогнувшим голосом. Разумеется, хоть их неестественные жизни и связаны с музеем, они ведь не могут умереть, просто оказавшись за его пределами? - Джедидайя! - упрямо повторил он, поражённый великой несправедливостью судьбы, трагедией, что она приготовила для этого храброго человека.  
Джедидая не отвечал - лишь ужасающе тихий кашель сорвался с его губ, почти неслышный на ветру.  
\- Друг мой... - Октавиус не хотел сдаваться. - Ты сильнее этого! Не... - но его слова были бессмысленны и, когда он произнёс их, они прозвучали для Октавиуса насмешкой. Дыхание Джедидайи замедлялось и угасало - Октавиус в ужасе наблюдал за этим.  
Как он может быть отомщён? Октавиус совсем один, потерян в снегу, и наверняка все его друзья думают, что они погибли в огне. Спасения не будет.  
Встав на колени подле друга, Октавиус собрался с духом, его сердце колотилось. У Джедидайи не было семьи, его близкие не могли быть рядом в его смертный час. Ни одного родного человека, чтобы поймать его последний вздох и не дать душе затеряться среди безымянных теней. Октавиусу оставалось только одно.  
Склонившись к нему, он осторожно прижался к чужим губам - отдающим сажей и солью - и забрал его вздох.  
Но когда он подался назад с закрытыми глазами, успокоенный, что смог сделать хоть что-то, он услышал странный звук - словно кто-то задыхался. Его глаза вновь распахнулись - как раз вовремя, ибо в этот момент Джедидайя сел, угодив головой ему в челюсть.  
\- Ай!  
\- Ой! - Джедидайя отодвинулся от него, продолжая кашлять, стукнул несколько раз по груди кулаком, пока кашель не прекратился. Огляделся вокруг с широко раскрытыми глазами. - Так, первый вопрос: мы мертвы?  
\- Нет! То есть, я думал, что ты мёртв! - сказал Октавиус, потирая ушибленную челюсть. - Но нет!  
\- Второй: что с... ох, - Джедидайя увидел за спиной Октавиуса останки машины. - Ладно, с этим понятно. Кхм... третий вопрос...  
\- Никто не вернётся за нами, - торопливо произнёс Октавиус. - Нам придётся искать дорогу в музей самим. У нас осталось не так уж много времени. Этот ответ ты хотел услышать?  
\- Эй, притормози, - Джедидайя сел нормально. - Не выплёскивай зло на меня, - он потянулся к Октавиусу, взял его за руку чуть выше локтя и крепко сжал пальцы. Исходившее от него тепло чувствовалось ещё страннее в сравнении с холодом его губ.  
Он встретился глазами с Джедидайей. Его глаза были так же ярки, беспокойны и широко распахнуты, как и всегда. Октавиус прочистил горло, с трудом поднялся на ноги, стряхнув цеплявшуюся за него грязь с плаща.  
\- Если ты в состоянии идти, мы должны отправиться в путь.  
Джедидайя протянул руку, и Октавиус помог ему встать. Искоса взглянув на отряхивающегося Джедидайю, он огляделся - нужно было знать, насколько плохо их дело. Стиснув зубы, вновь встретился взглядом с Джедидайей, но увидел в глазах друга лишь решимость и сосредоточенность - та растерянность, что пробуждала странные чувства в его груди, исчезла. Он кивнул, подтверждая невысказанную мысль Джедидайи об их положении.  
\- Точно, - Джедидайя расправил плечи, - не будем терять время.

*

Вздохнув, Октавиус очнулся от воспоминаний. Он просил Джедидайю рассказать что-нибудь, чтобы скоротать дорогу, но сам он ни о чём не мог поведать - по крайней мере, без того, чтобы не раскрыть себя. Каждое воспоминание о музее, каждая встреча с варварами с Запада - всех их теперь заслоняла мысль о том, как мягки были запятнанные сажей губы Джедидайи, как напряглись его плечи под рукой Октавиуса, когда он вновь, закашлявшись, начал дышать. Как долго он хотел оказаться к Джедидайе ближе, чем имеет на то право враг и соперник? Его окутывал холод, ноги подгибались от усталости, и у Октавиуса больше не было сил отрицать перед самим собой свои чувства. Он долгое время восхищался своим врагом, и теперь восхищение это переросло в... в нечто иное.  
Не самый достойный поворот событий для человека его ранга и возраста. Но, по крайней мере, Джедидайя был кем-то, кого можно было уважать, человеком храбрым и разумным, с душой воина и сердцем лидера.  
\- О чём задумался? - поинтересовался Джедидайя.  
\- Ни о чём! - быстро ответил Октавиус. - ...ни о чём.  
\- Ла-адно...  
Они шли так, казалось, почти час. Октавиус пытался не смотреть на небо слишком часто, гадая, действительно ли оно посветлело на востоке, или это просто освещённое лунным светом облако или уличный фонарь вдалеке. В любом случае, думать об этом бесполезно, сказал он себе; их по обе стороны окружали гигантские деревья, а над деревьями ввысь простирались, словно горы, огромные здания, мешая увидеть горизонт. Едва ли им удастся хотя бы увидеть восходящее солнце перед тем, как они умрут одинокой смертью.  
\- Хорошо, что ты надел подштанники под свою коротенькую юбочку, - Джедидайя протянул руку и поддел его птерюгес за край.  
Ну, может, не такой уж одинокой.  
Октавиус выразительно посмотрел на него, не сбавляя шага.  
\- Это не юбка и не... то, что ты сказал. Это называется "брюки", и они отлично дополняют форму при пребывании армии в холодных землях.  
Джедидайя ничего не ответил, лишь выдохнул белое облачко пара в темноту ночи. Они хорошо идут в унисон, подумалось Октавиусу.  
Ориентироваться в подобных условиях было непросто. Высокие деревья с тёмными ветвями закрывали звёзды, а каждый раз, когда ему чудилось, что он заметил луну, это оказывался один из фонарей для гигантов.  
\- Думаешь, всё закончится хорошо? - спросил через некоторое время Джедидайя.  
\- Если Ларри сможет вернуть скрижаль королю, наши люди выживут, - сказал Октавиус. - И нас будут помнить. Ведь, разумеется, без наших объединённых усилий не удалось бы одержать победу над этим вероломными магами и ворами. Нет, мы умрём не напрасно - я был великим генералом, а ты - великим воином, и наша смелость и хитрость...  
\- Прекрати так говорить! Мы ещё не мертвы. Твою ж лягушку, и зачем я только спросил, - засмеялся Джедидайя. - Ох уж эти римляне!  
\- Ну, прости, что пытался сказать что-нибудь... подбадривающее, - Октавиус ускорил шаг.  
\- Нет, ты прав! В смысле, ты совершенно прав, - с энтузиазмом продолжал Джедидайя. - Римские герои! История Рима! Вас не забыли. В смысле, девятнадцатое столетие пошло, но люди до сих пор думают, что вы были круты! Кхм... Евклид там, и Сократ, мы их до сих пор изучаем. Ну, "мы" не в смысле "лично я", но...  
\- Евклид и Сократ были греками!  
\- Хм. Правда? - Джедидайя задумался. - А как насчёт Архимеда? Гомера?.. Пифагора?  
Сбитый с толку Октавиус покачал головой.  
\- Если ты пытаешься подбодрить меня, то, прошу, остановись.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - Джедидайя закинул ему руку на плечи. - Не зыркай на меня так из своего дождевика.  
\- Это не дождевик, а плащ.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Джедидайя, прижав его к себе и слегка стряхнув. - Как скажешь, приятель. Как скажешь.  
Октавиус вздохнул. По неписанным правилам их игры ему полагалось оттолкнуть Джедидайю, но тепло чужого тела казалось таким притягательным. Выход из парка был всё ещё слишком далеко, и в мгновение слабости он позволил себе подумать, стоит ли вообще продолжать путь. Если они остановятся, то, возможно, найдут сухое место, куда не попадал снег. И если они разведут огонь, то смогут провести свой последний час в тепле и уюте, а не в этой отчаянной, безнадёжной борьбе. Он покосился на Джедидайю и открыл было рот - но в этот момент их накрыла безмолвная тень.  
\- Приветствую, маленькие человечки, - индейская дева из рассказа Джедидайи склонилась к ним с улыбкой. - Вы заблудились?  
\- Хо-о-о-и-и-и! - оглушительно заорал Джедидайя, и Октавиус отпихнул его, смеясь от облегчения. Сняв шляпу, Джедидайя подбросил её в воздух и исполнил подобие небольшого танца. - Эй, это вы! Отрада для моих усталых глаз! Где вы были, мэм? Мы затерялись хуже мяча в траве!  
\- Неправда! - отозвался Октавиус. Следопыт оглянулась через плечо на свою спутницу, подрагивающую от холода бледную женщину с алыми губами, завернувшуюся в серое пальто. Октавиус не смог разглядеть точно, но ему показалось, что они закатили глаза.  
\- Мужчины! – произнесла женщина с алыми губами, и следопыт, вздохнув, согласно кивнула. - Но боже ж мой, Сакаджавея, поверить не могу, что ты нашла их! Ты просто чудо! Обнаружить такие крохотные следы!  
\- Возможно, - скромно заметила Сакаджавея. - Но ведь это ты, Ребекка, заметила следы животных в парке и напомнила мне поискать их!  
\- О господи! - Ребекка покраснела. - Но это всё равно просто супер, супер, суперздорово.  
\- О да, всё это очень здорово, не сомневаюсь... - крикнул Джедидайя, - но если не возражаете, нам срочно нужно попасть кое-куда!  
Женщины вновь обменялись понимающими взглядами, и Сакаджавея, улыбнувшись, взяла их в руки, которые оказались очень мягкими и тёплыми. Поднявшись к улице всего за пару широких шагов, они с Ребеккой стали болтать о путешествии Сакаджавеи и том, сколько правды о нём написано в книгах. Октавиус залёг поглубже и старался не смотреть поверх пальцев Сакаджавеи; ему не хотелось, чтобы его укачало - это была бы не очень-то хорошая благодарность за спасение.  
Они пересекли улицу и стали подниматься по ступенькам, смешавшись с толпой остальных экспонатов, направлявшихся к вращающимся дверям музея; над ними пролетела пара ястребов, медленно, отмеряя каждый шаг, ползла массивная черепаха, несколько тускло поблёскивающих наборов доспехов клацали в снегу, за ними подтягивались другие - все возвращались в музей.  
Сакаджавея помедлила, чтобы пропустить пожилую инуитку, и Джедидайя, взглянув на Октавиуса, сделал пару жестов и состроил гримасу. Октавиус, моргнув, ответил тем же.  
\- Ну, сам говори! - прошептал Джедидайя, и Октавиус решительно прочистил горло.  
\- Думаю, вы можете опустить нас, милейшая, - сказал он. Прокашлялся ещё раз и повторил свои слова - уже громче.  
Сакаджавея моргнув, посмотрела на них.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, не стоит нести нас до музея! То есть... мы не хотим доставлять вам ещё больше хлопот, - учтиво добавил Джедидайя. - Просто... опустите нас на землю, и дальше мы сами как-нибудь.  
\- Думаю, это можно устроить, - сказала Сакаджавея. Она поставила их на асфальт и, выпрямившись, хитро посмотрела на Ребекку. - Пусть сделают другим маленький сюрприз? - тихо продолжила она, но не настолько тихо, чтобы Джедидайя и Октавиус не смогли услышать её. Джедидайя закашлялся.  
\- Я не против, - Ребекка засмеялась и взяла Сакаджавею за руку, они вместе направились к боковому входу.  
\- Необязательно было говорить "маленький", - пожаловался Джедидайя. - Не так уж это было необходимо, - но Октавиус всё равно слышал в голосе радость; ту же, что сейчас расцветала в его груди. Они будут жить!  
\- Что ж, вперёд, - сказал он, - мы ведь не можем проиграть в скорости черепахе? - Он показал на огромного зверя в панцире, который преодолел уже почти половину ступенек.  
\- Не, только не мы. Вперёд!  
С одинаковым выражением решимости на лицах она начали подъём - вместе.

*

Прошло несколько недель с победы над охранниками-ворами и установления в музее мира. Больше не нужно было выскальзывать из диорам тайком и прятаться в залах, или спорить из-за занятых другими мест.  
\- Тем не менее, - заявил Октавиус Гаюсу, своему заместителю, - нет причин расслабляться! Не стоит забывать, что именно благодаря Риму музей был спасён от величайшей угрозы, что когда-либо нависала над ним!  
\- У нас есть пара идей на этот счёт, - сказал Гаюс. - Некоторые из наших людей говорили с майя, и, думаю, если мы пошлём к ним гонца, то сможем обсудить это...  
Обсуждение оказалось очень продуктивным. И теперь, пару дней спустя, Октавиус стоял на вершине скамьи посреди зала и наблюдал за тем, как его легион прорывается сквозь границу, обозначенную майя. Они выставили перед собой щиты и толкали их вперёд, а майя неистово бросались на противников. Он слышал, как вдалеке Гаюс выкрикивает охрипшим голосом приказы, смотрел на яростно жестикулирующего лидера майя. И улыбался. Всё шло просто отлично.  
\- Привет, Окти, - позвал Джедидайя, подойдя сзади, и Октавиус вздрогнул.  
\- Не называй меня так, - сказал он уже в пятнадцатый или шестнадцатый раз на этой неделе.  
\- Конечно, конечно. Отличный вид у тебя тут, - Джедидайя сел, скрестив ноги, рядом с ним и поднял взгляд на Октавиуса. - Слушай, ты будешь занят с этим своим парадом весь день?  
\- Это не парад.  
\- Ну ладно, с вашими военными играми.  
\- Это не игры! - возразил Октавиус, но как раз в этот момент к ним вскарабкался Руфус и отсалютовал ему. Улыбнулся Джедидайе, затем помолчал секунду, восстанавливая дыхание, и наконец выпалил донесение:  
\- Рад сообщить, что военные игры проходят по плану!  
Джедидайя принялся насвистывать под нос некую мелодию, которая, как он настаивал, называлась "Ковбои и римляне могут дружить". Октавиус проигнорировал его, повернувшись к Руфусу.  
\- Да, благодарю. Теперь иди и передай отряду Юстиниана, чтобы они сплотились как следует и навалились на врага быстрее, чем дослушают этот приказ. В конце концов, мы должны помнить! Благодаря римской мощи... - бросив украдкой взгляд на Джедидайю, он заметил, что тот передразнивает его. Октавиус пнул его по ноге. - ...мы многого достигли, - сухо закончил он. - Выполнять!  
Руфус вновь отсалютовал ему и спрыгнул вниз.  
Джедидайя хихикнул, потирая ногу.  
\- Драться-то необязательно!  
\- Тихо там.  
\- Ты на все сто процентов уверен, что майя в курсе, что это просто тренировка? - поинтересовался Джедидайя, увидев, как несколько римлян упали, поражённые дротиками индейцев.  
\- Абсолютно. Ну, практически уверен. Во всяком случае, это хорошая практика для солдат. Мы воины; мы должны держать себя в форме!  
\- Точно, - согласился Джедидайя. - Если у старины Акменра заведутся мыши в его мавзолее, будь уверен, первым делом он пойдёт именно к вам.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? Или просто пришёл смеяться надо мной?  
\- Да, собирался уговорить тебя на прогулку! Хочу кое-что показать.  
\- Нонсенс, - заявил Октавиус. - У меня есть обязанности.  
\- Это пойдёт на пользу Гаюсу, - продолжил Джедидайя. - Что, если ты будешь занят, и ему придётся стать главным? Такие тренировки у вас были? Вот то-то же. Пошли, тебе понравится, обещаю, - он одарил Октавиуса самой невинной и радостной из возможных улыбок, и тот, не в силах сдержаться, улыбнулся в ответ.  
Покачал головой, глядя поверх зала. И этот самый человек всего несколько недель назад заковал его в колодки?  
\- Что ж...  
\- Отлично! Пошли! - вскочил на ноги Джедидайя. Октавиус последовал за ним.  
\- Подгони пока машину, - сказал он. - Я должен отдать Гаюсу несколько приказов.  
Джедидайя выпрямил плечи и шутливо отсалютовал Октавиусу перед уходом - тот лишь беспомощно улыбнулся.

*

Конечно, Гаюс согласился, что оставление командования в разгар битвы на него - самая разумная идея Октавиуса за последнее время.  
\- А, это была идея Джедидайи, - сказал Октавиус, сам не зная зачем. Джедидайе, разумеется, всё равно, какого о нём мнения Гаюс.  
\- Он умный парень, хоть и варвар, - заметил Гаюс. - И солдатам он нравится.  
Октавиус непонимающе взглянул на него.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, я просто хотел сказать, - Гаюс откашлялся, - что с вашей стороны было разумно выбрать... выбрать друга из чужих земель. Чтобы избежать... признаков фаворитизма среди подчинённых, - он запнулся к концу фразы; Октавиус не знал, как реагировать на эти слова.  
\- ...Благодарю?  
\- Ох, что там творится! Прошу прощения, мне нужно идти! - быстро поклонившись, Гаюс умчался к легионерам, крича им, чтобы они укрепили строй.  
Признаков фаворитизма? Октавиус замер, глядя ему вслед. Слова Гаюса неясной тенью нависли над ним, и в течение какой-то секунды он пытался отрицать их истинное значение. Разумеется, просто дело в том, что у Октавиуса не было близких друзей... или друзей вообще...  
\- Хейо, - позвал его Джедидайя, высунувшись из машины. Ларри подарил её им в ночь празднования великой победы. Это было очень приятное на вид устройство, куда более красивое, чем та жёлтая машинка. У неё даже была красная полоска на боку, как у колесниц. - Забирайся!  
\- Да, сейчас, - Октавиус снял шлем и положил его на заднее сидение, рядом со шляпой Джедидайи, сам сел вперёд. - Куда мы направляемся? - спросил он, всё ещё раздумывая над словами Гаюса.  
\- Заберу сначала кое-что, а потом узнаешь! - Джедидайя вдавил педаль газа в пол.

*

Джедидайя подъехал к арке у входа в зал и остановился в дальнем конце, где некоторые из обитателей Запада отдыхали, наблюдая за военными играми.  
\- Подожди минутку, я скоро вернусь, - сказал он, направившись к небольшой группе строителей, которые обедали, рассевшись на одеялах. Пара ковбоев, что явно были рады увидеть Джедидайю, приблизилась к машине. Октавиус тоже вышел, властно положив руку на капот. Конечно, Джедидайя пока не подпускал его к рулю, но, по крайней мере, ездил он в ней по праву.  
\- Приветствую, генерал, - сказал один из ковбоев, Бо, худощавый человек с цветастым платком на шее. - Слышал, у нашего Джедидайи на тебя планы, - его друг Маверик ткнул Бо локтем в бок. - Ай! Шучу, шучу.  
Он бросил через его плечо взгляд в сторону Джедидайи, но тот был занят беседой с темноволосой женщиной и, казалось, ничего не замечал.  
\- Что ж, - усмехнулся Бо, - посмотрим, оправдает ли наш наездник быков своё имя.  
Эта фраза привлекла внимание Октавиуса, и он с интересом подался вперёд.  
\- Наездник быков? - повторил он. - Что это такое? Если не секрет, - вежливо добавил он.  
Бо отшатнулся, словно действительно ненароком выдал чужаку важный секрет; но Маверик, растягивая слова, пояснил:  
\- Это то, что мы называем родео. Что-то типа соревнования. Кто-нибудь взбирается на быка, а тот пытается сбросить наездника. Кто продержится дольше всех - получает приз.  
\- И у вас есть... - начал было Октавиус, но Бо тут же прервал его.  
\- Генерал, давно хотел узнать кое-что о римлянах. Кхм... это правда. или просто сказки такие... что у вас были оракулы? Которые предсказывали будущее? Как думаете, они могли бы помочь кому-нибудь с пари? Типа, кто-нибудь поспорил с друзьями о том, что...  
Маверик вновь толкнул его, и Бо замолчал.  
\- Простите моего друга, он немного выпил. Чего только не несёт, когда пьяный, - вздохнул Маверик. - Пошли, Бо, - негромко пробормотал он и увёл друга за собой. А Джедидайя как раз вернулся к машине - в сопровождении темноволосой женщины.  
Она несла несколько круглых коробочек, которые, судя по виду, были сплетены из тонких полос древесины, и из каждой доносился аппетитный запах. Джедидайя с поклоном открыл перед ней дверцу, и она осторожно положила их на заднее сидение. Выпрямившись, улыбнулась Октавиусу и что-то сказала Джедидайе на своём родном языке.  
\- Что? Всё совсем по-другому! Нет, тогда всё было иначе! Ладно, спасибо, иди уже, - Джедидайя шукнул на неё, и она со смехом вернулась к остальным.  
\- Что она спрашивала? Что-то насчёт римлян?  
\- Ну, сначала, что они больше любят, устриц или... Знаешь, неважно, садись в машину.

*

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Октавиус вспомнил, что хотел спросить его насчёт слов Бо.  
\- Что значит "наездник быков"?  
\- Кхм! - Джедидайя рванул руль, объезжая костистую лапу одного из скелетов. - Где ты это услышал?  
\- Твои люди называли так тебя. Ты преуспел в этом виде состязаний?  
Джедидайя выглядел смущённым.  
\- М-м-м, нет, не совсем. Не в том смысле. Понимаешь, раньше, в самом начале, мы называли некоторых из вас по кличкам, ну, например, Рыжий, или Солнышко...  
\- Ты говоришь о Руфусе и Феликсе?  
\- Да, о них. И ты... ну, у тебя всегда был такой мрачный взгляд, и ты всё время что-то ревел... ну, мы не пытались смеяться над вами, пойми...  
\- Я бык, - уныло заключил Октавиус.  
\- Я же сказал, мы не смеялись над вами!  
\- Что ж... мы уважаем быков, будет тебе известно. Это символ культа Митры, и убийство быка было демонстрацией его силы.  
\- Да? - заинтересовался Джедидайя. - Что за Митра? Звучит любопытно. Расскажи мне о Митре.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Многие из наших солдат почитают его за бога, но мы не говорим о его таинствах с непосвящёнными... - Октавиус замолчал. - Почему они называли...  
\- Так он сражался с быком? - сделал ещё одну попытку Джедидайя, но теперь Октавиус не позволил сбить себя с толку.  
\- Если я бык, - медленно произнёс Октавиус, и Джедидайя вздрогнул, - то почему тебя называют наездником быков?  
\- Ну, знаешь... люди всякое болтают! То есть... - Джедидайя вдруг покраснел. - Знаешь, они думают... Ну, я ведь пытался справиться с тобой, не так ли? И я так же преуспел в этом, как какой-нибудь наездник преуспел в том, чтобы постоянно падать носом в пыль. Да, именно так. Ты был слишком силён, - он кивнул сам себе, барабаня пальцами по рулю. Они подъехали к лифту.  
\- Куда мы направляемся? - потребовал ответа Октавиус.  
\- Я ж сказал, не забивай голову. И вообще, когда мы приедем, тебе нужно будет закрыть глаза.  
\- Ни при каких обстоятельствах! Что за абсурд!

*

Октавиус вышел из машины, неловко ощупал одежду - убедиться, что он не прищемит плащ дверцей.  
\- Можно уже открыть глаза?  
\- Ещё нет! - Джедидайя, обогнув машину, подхватил его под руку.  
\- Подожди, мой шлем! - воскликнул Октавиус, когда он повёл его куда-то.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, погодь, - Джедидайя вернулся к машине и захватил ещё и шлем. - Готов? - он вновь сжал пальцы на его руке. - Пошли... ладно, открывайте дверь, мистер Будда, - на Октавиуса накатила упругая волна тёплого воздуха. - Спасибо, сэр, намасте, - Джедидайя потащил Октавиуса вперёд.  
Дверь закрылась за ними.  
"Слишком тихо", чуть не ляпнул Октавиус. За последние недели он успел привыкнуть к царящему теперь в музее шуму - всегда кто-нибудь пел или громко разговаривал, животные перекрикивались друг с другом, лепетали о чём-то пещерные люди, с громким топотом расхаживал скелет гигантской ящерицы. Но в этой комнате стояла тишина - и она могла бы быть очень приятной, если бы Джедидайя тоже не замолчал.  
\- Что это? Что ты хочешь показать мне?  
\- Ты правда не понял? Ты такой ненаблюдательный, старина, - со странной нежностью в голосе отозвался Джедидайя. Его сердце бешено заколотилось.  
\- Так, почти пришли... ещё чуть-чуть... пара шагов... погоди немножко... - он отпустил его руку, чтобы, сев, положить корзинки с едой и шлем на землю. - Ладно, можешь открывать!  
Октавиус моргнул. Перед ним лежала извилистая дорожка, усыпанная по краям галькой, и с обеих сторон её окружали деревья и кустарники самых разнообразных видов. Сад был наполнен множеством цветов всех возможных оттенков. Высоко над их головами на потолке горели огромные лампы, и в их ярком свете лепестки цветов почти светились сами. В комнате было так же светло и жарко, как летним днём в Риме, и Октавиус сбросил с плеч плащ, наслаждаясь теплом.  
\- Неплохо, а? - сказал Джедидайя.  
\- Сад? - возразил Октавиус, уже скорее в силу привычки. - Ты оторвал меня от тренировки только чтобы показать... - он замолчал – мимо них пронеслась трепещущая тень, от широких крыльев которой повеяло лёгким ветерком.  
Гигантская бабочка - Октавиусу пришлось бы развести руки как можно шире, чтобы обхватить одно её крыло - села на крышу их машины, возможно, привлечённая красной полоской. Октавиус во все глаза смотрел на неё. Она была золотисто-жёлтого цвета, словно мёд на солнечном свете, и тоже, казалось, рассеянно наблюдала за ними, при этом пробуя машину на съедобность. Результат её не устроил, и она, ещё быстрее взмахнув крыльями - Октавиус почти почувствовал холодок на лице - улетела прочь, выписывая круги над садом и набирая высоту.  
Октавиус медленно повернулся, осознав, что некоторые круглые предметы, которые он принял за лампы, были чашками с сахарной водой, и на их краях сидели бабочки - некоторые замерли неподвижно, словно отдыхали, некоторые медленно расправляли и складывали крылья.  
\- Виварий, - потрясённо сказал Октавиус. Он огляделся вокруг, замечая всё больше и больше бабочек, и вновь повернулся, услышав довольный смех Джедидайи. - Потрясающе! Как долго существует это место?  
\- О да! Кажется, здесь такое каждую зиму, - Джедидайя чуть не подпрыгивал от радости. - Мне о нём рассказал Рузвельт, он приводил сюда свою подругу, и ей понравилось. Кхм... - он внезапно раскашлялся, отвернувшись от спутника.  
\- Так много видов! Посмотри на чёрно-белую, никогда не видел таких! - Октавиус не обратил внимания на его слова, и когда он взглянул на Джедидайю, тот ещё продолжал покашливать, покраснев в дополнение ко всему. - Что с тобой?  
\- Ничего, ничего! - странным тоном отозвался Джедидайя. - В общем, я подумал, что мы тоже можем взглянуть, а? Пошли, я заприметил там впереди отличное местечко.  
\- Да, конечно... Подожди, наш обед! И мой шлем, - Октавиус направился было к коробкам.  
\- Погодь секунду, - с коварным видом произнёс Джедидайя. Он так и не надел шляпу с тех пор, как они вышли из машины, и теперь, протянув руку, нацепил широкополую чёрную шляпу на Октавиуса, сдвинув набок так, чтобы края по-хулигански закрывали один глаз. Октавиус нахмурился, понимая, что выглядит ужасно глупо.  
\- Странно... пробормотал Джедидайя, разглядывая его, - странно...  
\- Что странно?  
\- Ну, казалось бы, просто шляпа, но ты теперь выглядишь как кто-то, кого я мог бы знать, - пожал плечами Джедидайя.  
\- Ты и так меня знаешь.  
\- Конечно, но ты всегда выглядишь так по-римски.  
\- Потому что я римлянин, - он почувствовал себя жутко неудобно. От оценивающего взгляда Джедидайи у него в голове словно забили тревогу. Она пока ещё была далёкой и негромкой, звук рога на дальних рубежах, который будит солдат - но становилась всё громче с каждой секундой.  
\- Действительно, - хрипло, с непонятной грустью в голосе произнёс Джедидайя. Октавиус запретил себе вздрагивать, хотя, казалось, каждый его волосок под чужой шляпой встал дыбом. - Действительно, сэр. Настоящий римлянин... - он неожиданно наклонился вперёд, снял с Октавиуса шляпу и надел на себя. - Что ж, бери корзины, устроим себе экскурсию.

*

Они устроились на вершине небольшого холма, под широкими, тёмными листьями, которые окрашивали проходящий через них свет ламп в светлый оттенок зелёно-жёлтого. Еда, которую выторговал у соседа Джедидайя, была чудесна на вкус - рис с какой-то разновидностью рыбы и лапша с цыплёнком и овощами. Они сидели в тени листьев и наслаждались неторопливым обедом, наблюдая за тем, как разноцветные бабочки летают туда-сюда над их импровизированным зелёным тентом. Всё это невероятно расслабляло; Октавиус даже не позаботился надеть шлем.  
\- Итак, - Джедидайя посмотрел на Октавиуса, дождался, пока тот прожуёт лапшу, - зачем ты поцеловал меня?  
Октавиус всё равно подавился. Он заглянул в глаза Джедидайи, надеясь угадать желаемый ответ, но по ним невозможно было ничего понять.  
\- Я... Я не... - выдавил он наконец. - Это был не поцелуй.  
\- Ну да, не самый поцелуистый поцелуй, - усмехнулся Джедидайя.  
\- Нет, это не то, о чём ты думаешь! Это римская традиция. Если никто не заберёт твой последний вздох, твоя душа никогда не найдёт покоя, - строго заявил Октавиус.  
\- Что... душа? Думаешь, у нас есть души? - скептичным тоном ответил Джедидайя.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Октавиус, Джедидайя продолжал смотреть на него, приподняв брови. - Слушай, я не задумывался об этом!  
\- Не задумывался? - скорчив гримасу, Джедидайя плюхнулся на спину и покачал головой. - Мы живём так уже шестьдесят лет, кучка пластиковых фигурок, оживающих по ночам - и никто из вас, римлян, даже не задумывался об этом? Мне казалось, вы там все были великими философами! Как насчёт Платона?  
\- Платон не из Рима! Мы не философы; мы принимаем мир таким, какой он есть, вот и всё.  
\- Точно, - Джедидайя по-прежнему сверлил взглядом лист над головой, - какой он есть. Кучка грязи за стеклом в музее и нарисованные на небе облака!  
Октавиус вдруг почувствовал, что забрёл куда-то не туда и сейчас находится на перекрёстке собственной судьбы. Джедидайя всё ещё отказывался смотреть ему в глаза - пусть он и готовился к этому так тщательно, привёл Октавиуса сюда, задобрил его вкусной едой и напитками - сейчас он пребывал в такой же нерешительности, как и сам Октавиус, и готов был упустить нужный момент.  
Октавиус знал, что может сказать в ответ "Ну, а что тогда ты думаешь? У нас есть душа?". И их дружба, вероятно, продолжалась бы безо всяких изменений. Но если события последних недель чему и научили Октавиуса, так это тому, что здесь, в музее, жизнь непредсказуема и бесценна - и если тебе выпал шанс, им нужно воспользоваться. Так что вместо этого он подвинулся к Джедидайе, приподнялся на одной руке и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Осторожно положил вторую руку на его талию, ощущая тепло и твёрдость чужого тела, и чувствуя, как напряглись его мускулы при резком выдохе.  
\- Даже птицы и звери могут выказывать любовь и заботу по отношению к своей породе, а не только похоть, - сказал он. - И сейчас, в данный момент... так ли важно, есть ли у нас души?  
Джедидайя поднял взгляд на него, голубые глаза широко распахнулись.  
\- Только к собственной породе?  
\- Сам скажи мне, - Октавиус склонился к его губам.  
Джедидайя был тёплым на ощупь и сладок на вкус. Идеальная противоположность того ужасного поцелуя в темноте и снегу, когда он, одинокий и потерянный, пытался забрать последний вздох Джедидайи. Воспоминание об этом побудило Октавиуса скользнуть рукой за шею Джедидайи и притянуть его к себе. Тот ответил с не меньшей страстью, затем дрогнул под ним, мягко отпихнув Октавиуса за плечи.  
\- Ты меня придавишь, любовь моя; как насчёт избавиться от этой брони?  
Октавиус подался назад, чувствуя себя голым. И когда пальцы Джедидайи стали играть с завязками на его броне, он осознал, что сейчас он окажется таковым в буквальном смысле. Он напрягся, тяжело сглотнув.  
\- Ох, посмотри на себя. Прям черепаха на заборе, - мягко сказал Джедидайя.  
\- Не знает ни как забралась туда, ни как слезть, - выдохнул Октавиус. - Да... у нас есть похожая поговорка.  
\- Видишь, мы не такие уж и разные. А теперь, черепаха... скажи, как вынуть тебя из этого панциря, - руки Джедидайи скользнули вниз по его бокам - такие нежные и ловкие, что Октавиус не видел необходимости направлять их.  
\- Не называй меня черепахой, - сказал он вместо этого.  
\- Тебе не нравится? Предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя называли быком? - Он засмеялся, видя, что Октавиус залился краской. Джедидайя опрокинул Октавиуса на спину, сел, перекинув через него ногу, сверху, устроившись на его бёдрах и придавив к земле. Октавиус часто задышал, поднял руки, чтобы схватить его за талию.  
Он открыл рот, но не смог ничего сказать. Ему хотелось произнести что-нибудь умное, что-нибудь чувственное, но он понимал, что запнётся, едва начав. Казалось, из-за нараставшего между ними жара все его риторические способности куда-то испарились. Впрочем, времени для речей не было; Джедидайе нужен был человек под доспехами - нужен во всех смыслах.  
\- Можем... можем мы... - Октавиус нахмурился, глядя на него и надеясь, что Джедидайя всё поймёт. - Джедидайя...  
И, похоже, он всё понял; по крайней мере, он улыбнулся.  
\- Эй, Окти, - сказал он. - Ты получишь всё - если хочешь.  
\- Ты ещё сомневаешься, чего я хочу? - Октавиус вложил в эти слова все свои чувства.  
Джедидайя улыбнулся шире и склонился к нему за новым поцелуем. 

**Author's Note:**

> Сад бабочек (Butterfly Conservatory) - реально существующий павильон в Американском музее естественной истории.


End file.
